This invention pertains generally to litter boxes and more particularly to enclosed litter boxes having removable litter trays.
Urban pet owners must often provide sanitary facilities for their pets. For cats especially, these sanitary facilities may include a shallow open box filled with an absorbent material termed “litter”. Such an arrangement is known as a litter box. A pet enters the litter box and leaves waste inside the box mixed with the litter. A pet owner must then clean the animal waste from the litter box on a regular basis, often by separating the animal waste from the litter and disposing of the animal waste.
Various improvements in the simple litter box are well known in the art. Most of these improvements include better ways of containing the litter, separating the animal waste from the litter, and disposing of the animal waste. However, very little inventive effort has been directed to incorporating a litter box into an urban household in an aesthetically pleasing yet functional manner even though this is what most consumers want from their household appliances. Most pet owners seek a litter box that is attractive in shape and pattern yet incorporates useful features that speed the process of litter maintenance while minimizing pet owner contact with animal waste.